Unusually Unusual
by Story Unfolding
Summary: Romance is in the air, as is Christmas. A little girl plays a crucial role in setting the course of the future. Serena/Darien Romance
1. The Mission

The little girl walked into the mist with little fear or hesitation. She was here for one reason and that was her mission. She looked through the fog and noticed a taller figure approaching her. The older figure seemed to glide not walk towards the girl and it was definitely female. She held a long staff in her hands as she stopped in front of the girl. Only the tip and the woman's dark heeled boots could be seen. She spoke softly and her voice was like the smoke that surrounded them.  
  
"Are you ready?" The girl nodded at the question simply even though her mission was going to be long a difficult. "Very well, you will find the next part to your mission once you get there. I will be able to be summoned by touching your key. Speaking of which, here's your key. Do not let anything happen to this, guard it with your life and let no one touch it. Do you understand?"  
  
Once again the girl nodded but with a small-determined voice she clearly said, "I understand and I'm ready." She clutched the key close to her body before waving to the female who smiled down upon her.  
  
The girl raised the key above her and called out loudly, "Guardian of Time, let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me. I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian, Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" A brilliant light surrounded the girl and in an instant where she once stood, she was gone.  
  
The female looked up to the sky above and whispered, "Protect her father. Guide her with your light!" She touched the tip of her staff to the ground and in an instant she was gone and the mist had disappeared leaving the dark starry night.  
  
  
  
The girl opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was outside a brick building with a sign that read, "Municipal Orphanage." She knocked on the door and tucked the key into her pocket. A tiny purple haired girl opened the door slowly.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, my name's," she paused, "Rini. I'm looking for the director of this facility."  
  
"Excuse me Hotaru. Who is it anyway? Come on all of you move! I'm the director of this establishment, what do you want?" A tall red haired woman asked politely with her accent.  
  
"Molly?"  
  
"How do you know my name kid?" she asked kneeling down to the girl.  
  
"Um, my parents, well they said they knew you. But, they're gone! And I have no where else to go! Can I stay here? Please?" she whined and pouted at the unsuspecting director.  
  
"Oh you poor thing, of course you can stay here honey! You said your name was Rini? You sure look a lot like my friend Serena Rini. Come on in, you must be cold and hungry." Rini followed the woman inside and wiped away the sweat from her forehead and smiled at the people around her. They smiled back before going off into the different rooms of the small house.  
  
"Molly! I'm here! Molly?" A familiar voice called out as She entered the building. She removed her jacket and hat revealing blonde hair done up in an elegant bun. She was very well dressed and looked out of place in the crumbling hallway. Rini gasped, it was ayounger version of her mother. She felt a weight in her pocket and reached in and pulled out a note. It read, "Rini, be sure you are the one she takes! Pu." The girl smiled at the blonde.  
  
"Hi their cutie, what's your name?"  
  
"Rini. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino. I don't think I've ever seen you here before. How come?"  
  
"I just got here a few minutes ago."  
  
"It will be okay dear. Don't worry. Do you know where Molly is?"  
  
"Sere! You came! Great now how are we going to choose who?"  
  
"Well, how about this little girl? She's cute! Besides that way she'll have some fun before permanently living here."  
  
"Okay, Rini do you want to go with Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously hoping to find out more about her mission.  
  
"We if you say yes, we are going to my boss' house to stay there for two weeks as his personal guest. What do you say about that?"  
  
"Wow! Sure it sounds like so much fun!" She nodded her head excitedly. She would finally meet her mom's slave driver she was always talking about when she talked about the days when she used to work.  
  
"See you Molly! I'll call you tonight if I get home in time, you know Mr. Master and his hours. Bye Mol!" They walked out of the building and Rini looked at the fancy car infront of the house.  
  
"Is that your car?"  
  
"Unfortunately not, it's Mr. Shields. Ready to go?" Rini nodded and Serena drove off into the city in the beautiful silver car. "My car is a junkie. It's the ugliest thing you'll ever see. I wish this one was mine but it will never happen. So tell me about yourself Rini."  
  
"Well, I was sent to the orphanage because my parents aren't around anymore. I'm nine hu, nine years old and this is my favorites toy, Luna P Ball." She held up the purple ball that was a giant cat's head with a moon on the forehead.  
  
"That's really neat because my cat's name is Luna and she has a bald spot there too!"  
  
"Oh really?" Rini asked excited. If Luna was around, she could get her to help, hopefully, Artemis would if she could find Mina.  
  
"Uh huh. Look, see that building right there, that's Mr. Shield's company headquarters. I used to work there, I sill do from time to time but now I mostly work at his home as her overall secretary."  
  
"Neat. So you know him pretty well then?" Serena nodded and Rini continued. "What's his name again? I think my father might have known him if he is who I think he is."  
  
"Well, your father must have been a business man then. My bosses name is Mr. Darien Shields or Dr. Shields. He will probably tell you what to call him." Serena smiled as the car left the city and entered a wealthy neighborhood. Were here Rini!"  
  
"Is this the train station? It's huge!" Rini gasped, this building was the building in all the pictures that her Mom had said she lived in.  
  
"No Rini, this is his house! Come on there are some people I want you to meet." She parked the car, grabbed her briefcase and gave the keys to the chauffeur. She grabbed Rini's hand and walked into the building.  
  
"Welcome back Miss Tsukino. Who is this cutie?"  
  
"Drew, has he returned from his trip?" The man dressed in a servant's attire shook his head no. "Well call the staff together I have some announcements to make." Rini looked as Andrew, her father's best friend walked to a giant computer and pressed a button. A large buzz was heard and moments later several familiar faces quickly entered the room.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest arrival Rini. She will be staying with us for the next two weeks, for Christmas!"  
  
"Miss what are we to do with a small child?"  
  
"Ami, you know this is a public relations type thing. We can all serve to loosen up a bit, don't you agree Rei?" she chuckled at Rei's frown.  
  
Rini looked at all the familiar faces that lived in the palace with her. All of her "relatives" were here. Aunts Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami. Her best friend Trista, aka Pu. When Rini glanced at Pu, she winked and Rini smiled back at her. Her mother's council and protectors were all standing in the grand hallway, including Michelle and Amara, the foreign correspondents. In the corner she saw two cats sitting peacefully, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Well now you all know Rini, I think she should know some of you. We should also figure out who will do what to suit her accomadations. So let's see ah I know! Minalle will pick out all your clothes."  
  
"Blue is her color, no pink I think!" Mina said.  
  
"Your bath is drawn by Amiela Reer."  
  
"Soap! No bubbles I think!" Ami concluded and whisked off.  
  
"Reianne comes in to make your bed!"  
  
"The silk sheets, no satin I think!" She ran up the stairs towards a linen closet.  
  
"The swimming pool is to the left!"  
  
"Inside the house?" Rini asked expectantly. Serena nodded before motioning to Michelle. Michelle nodded and walked off to find a suit and towels.  
  
"The tennis courts are in the rear."  
  
"I've never picked up a racket!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
Serena gasped and gestured to Amara. "She's your instructor, a lesson at noon." Amara walked towards the rear of the huge house. "Oh and Amara! Get her a skort too please!" Rini giggled at how all her relatives were following Serena's command. She turned to Rini and bent down. Rini smiled at her Serena's exuberance.  
  
"When you wake ring for Ken, Ken will bring your tray. And when you're through, Litanya comes to take it away! No need to pick up any toys!"  
  
"That's okay! I haven't got mine with me anyway!" Rini smiled at the happy people around her.  
  
Everyone gathered in around and Rini and two males hoisted her into the air and all sorts of measurements were taken as she was rotated in air. All of the servants spoke to Rini, "We have but one request, please put us to the test."  
  
Rini after being set down on the ground giggled happily and said "I think I'm gonna like it here."  
  
Ladies with fabrics surrounded her and held up her hair. Ami approached her and held out a basket of soaps and shampoos for her to choose one she liked. Rini smiled and chose her mothers favorite choice-Strawberries and Creme shampoo. With a soft peach scented bodywash. Ami winked and whispered into Rini's ear, "A wise choice!"  
  
Rei walked in with a stack of sheets and placed them in front of Rini. Rini choose a pair of light pink sheets. Rei passed the chosen sheets to Chad and then snapped her fingers and servants with pillows walked in and Rini tried each one and choose her favorite one. Rei tossed the pair of pillows to Chad and smiled.  
  
Mina walked in with a brush and some scissors. Around her wrist was a seamstress's band of needles and pins. Mina began to brush out Rini's pink tresses and pull them back into pigtails with ribbons. She then showed Rini a few samples of fabric and Rini picked a pretty pink simple print. Mina winked at Rini and hurried off to make a dress.  
  
Lita waltzed up to Rini with a pen and paper in hand. She fixed her apron once and bent down to Rini's level. "Hey there! I'm Lita and I'll be fixing all your meals so tell me all your favorite dishes! Rini began to list some of her favorite foods and Lita jotted them down and motioned to Ken who was standing behind her. "Ken can you place and order for some of these at the store later?" Ken nodded and Lita walked off to plan the evening's menu.  
  
Serena lead Rini up the grand staircase and turned to the right. She pushed open the doors which several maids were busy preparing a bed and filling the closet with clothes and toys. Rini gasped at the beautiful room before and Trista walked up to her.  
  
"Miss I will be your attendant if you need anything. My name is Trista Meiou and my room is right down the hall. If you need company, help finding something, getting dressed, or you want me to clean your room just ring a bell." Trista winked and left the room for Rini to explore. She ran and leapt onto the bed and sank deep into the fluffy comforter. Serena giggled at the young girl's antics before sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
"I hope you understand, that your wish is our command and I really hope that you're going to like it here. I have to go prepare for Mr. Shields return, my office is down the on the other side of the building but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask anyone. Were so happy to have someone to liven up the place." Serena studied Rini's peaceful form that was asleep on the bed. "You remind me so much of myself sometimes." Serena brushed a stray hair out of Rini's face and kissed her lightly on the forehead before removing the sleeping girl's shoes and tucking her into the bed. She walked to the nightlight and turned it on then quietly left the room.  
  
"I've been away six weeks! Where the hell is everyone? Serena? In my office now!" a deep male tenor voice rang out through out the mansion.  
  
"Coming Mr. Shields!" Serena passed by a mirror and looked at her reflection, she looked tired and worn out. Her suit was a little wrinkled in some areas and her hair a little out of place from the bun. She tugged her skirt around her waist and rubbed her blue eyes clear. Then she hurried down the staircase to meet her boss. "Mr. Shields welcome home. How was your flight?"  
  
"It was alright Serena but I'd like to skip dinner and start typing up some notes for the corporate officials to read. Are you ready for some dictation?"  
  
Serena stifled a yawn and smiled brightly at him before replying, "Of course Mr. Shields let me run and grab my notepad."  
  
"Serena? Who is that?" the tall black haired man pointed to Rini who was cowering behind the edge of the wall and the staircase.  
  
"Oh! Rini! Come on down! This is Mr. Shields, Mr. Shields, Rini. Rini is the orphan you invited to stay with us for the Christmas holidays." Serena brought Rini up to Mr. Shields and Rini smiled widely. She recognized her father anywhere, except her dad's name wasn't Mr. Shields and his hair wasn't as dark.  
  
"Orphans aren't girls Serena. They're boys! I should know. Why do we have a girl in this house?"  
  
"Well sir you didn't specify a gender so I chose a girl. Please sir let her stay here! I promise you that she won't bother you in anyway at all." Serena was pleading to the tall raven haired man before her dressed in a black suit and a trench coat in his hand. A dark blue scarf was still wrapped around his neck.  
  
While Serena was pleading to the man Rini waited impatiently and then she felt a heavy weight in her pocket. She pulled out a note. "Rini introduce yourself to him as a proper lady and charm him. Pu."  
  
"It's okay Mr. Shields. I understand that you don't really like me and all so I thank everyone for being so nice to me and giving me the chance to have a great time here in your house. I'll go pack my things." Rini turned to leave and Serena's heart broke. Her eyes filled with sorrow at the young girls departure.  
  
Darien noticed the change in Serena's demeanor and thought quickly. "Little girl you can stay in my home if you don't interfere with the work around here. Alright?"  
  
Serena jumped for joy and ran up to Mr. Shields and hugged him tightly. Her tiny form was pressed against his muscular form. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms settled around his neck. "Thank you so much sir! You don't know what this means to me! Oh, I'm sorry." She backed away from the embrace and both noticed the immediate loss in warmth from the contact. Serena blushed lightly under his gaze and Rini watched in awe.  
  
"Well little girl wha..."  
  
"My name is Rini Mr. Shields. But my parents used to call me Bunny sometimes." she walked closer to him and grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. "By the way, thanks for letting me stay and I promise I won't interfere at all!"  
  
Darien smiled at the little girl and bent down to her level. "Well Rini, since were friends you can call me Darien, it's easier than Mr. Shields I can assure you. Now how about some dinner?" Serena smiled inwardly, she knew he would be a great father if he ever found the right woman, which she couldn't help but hope was her. Only wishful thinking though she thought. Suddenly she felt warmth in her hand and Rini was holding her hand. Rini pulled Serena along towards the direction of the dining room. Darien watched as Serena was pulled along when he felt a small tug and looked down to see Rini trying to pull him along too. He laughed and followed the two girls down the hall.  
  
"Rini, where are we going?" Serena asked her.  
  
"Dinner! Cause I'm starved! You are too right?" Rini looked at Serena. Serena smiled and looked to Mr. Shields, he nodded and smiled before Serena nodded to Rini. "You are too right Darien?" Darien smiled and followed Rini towards the general direction of the dining room.  
  
"Hey Dare, you trying to start a new trend?" A male voice called out.  
  
"Huh?" he looked around himself before trying to remove his blue scarf.  
  
"Here let me help." Serena began to untangle the scarf from his shirt, tie and jacket. Her hands went about his neck and worked their magic while occasionally brushing his deep hair. Rini smiled and casually bumped into Serena sending her tripping into Darien's form. His hands immediately went to her waist to steady her. They were pressed up against each other tightly, nose to nose and Rini giggled.  
  
Andrew who had been observing the scene and smiled when he saw Rini's deliberate actions to make Serena trip into Darien's embrace. He knew Rini knew that something was up between the two of them. So Andrew would have to inform the rest of the mansion staff that operation get-together was still on and they would have a new accomplice. He opened the doors to the dining room and grabbed the scarf from Serena's hands, which were still around Darien's neck.  
  
"You two hungry for something other than dinner?" Andrew chided the embracing couple. They both blushed and released each other as they walked into the grand dining hall. Rini had already taken a seat near the head of the table. She motioned for both of the still blushing adults to join her. Darien sat down at the head of the table, next to Rini's right. Serena backed away from the table when Darien looked up.  
  
"Serena? Won't you join us for dinner?"  
  
"Please!" Rini added and pointed to the seat open on Darien's other side.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly proper for a servant to sit at the grand table with her boss." She stuttered and blushed under Darien's intense gaze.  
  
"Serena! You of all people should know that I am no better than you are! I prefer to treat everyone the same so please sit down and have some dinner. Besides, you are no regular servant, you're a friend of mine and a welcome guest in my home. Now please, join Rini and I for some dinner."  
  
Serena shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the unoccupied seat on Darien's right. She was about to pull out the chair when Darien stood up and pulled it out for her. "Here you go Miss.," he said bowing at the waist to her. She giggled and took a seat when he pushed her in. He then took his own seat and smiled. "Well I wonder what Lita has prepared for us tonight?"  
  
"Well, I decided that since we have a guest in our home, we should cook some traditional meals. But then I realized hate traditional so I made a few dishes, spaghetti, roast beef, chicken, salad, potatoes of different sorts, um, peas and green beans. There is a wide selection and lots to go around so eat up!" Lita smiled before leaving the room with her eyes twinkling. She winked to Andrew and he smiled before placing plates in front of each of the three.  
  
"You know with the three of you here, it makes you all look like a family, its a good change, cute too." Rini looked up in amazement after Andrew's remarks. She couldn't help but think what if he knew, when she looked at him she saw him wink at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Um, Serena?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Rini? What is it?"  
  
"Well, can we do something?"  
  
"What do you mean, so something?"  
  
"You know go out, have fun, relax, everyone here looks like they could use a break, especially you Darien, so why don't the three of us play or something?" she asked.  
  
"Well, um, you see Rini, I can't make that decision. It sure would be fun and all but I'm sure that Mr. Shields wants me to do some work tonight, such as dictation. Maybe another time Rini, I'm sorry." Serena rambled as she looked down at her empty plate.  
  
"Hmm, a break, I haven't had one of those in a long time. You might be right Rini, a break is in order for everyone. Why don't you and I go into town, I'll dismiss the staff, we can catch a movie or something. Sound all right to you?" Darien asked her while raising his brow.  
  
"Sure I guess, sounds fun." Rini said wistfully.  
  
"What's wrong Rini? You don't want to do that?"  
  
"No I do, it's just, aw gee."  
  
"Rini, what is it?" Serena asked concerned.  
  
"Well, I wanted you to come too Serena." Rini sniffed as if she was going to cry.  
  
"Well Rini, why don't you ask her if she'd like to accompany us tonight, that is if she isn't already busy. I think that she deserves a break if I get one, heck she needs one more than I do. So Rini if you'd like her to come, ask her." Darien replied blushing. Andrew smiled, Rini was doing fine.  
  
"Serena! Will you come with us tonight?" Rini turned to her and begged.  
  
"Uh, Rini, I'm kind of tired as it is, and I don't want to intrude on your fun, so I guess I have to decline." she smiled sadly.  
  
"Well then Serena, if you decline, as your boss, I'm ordering you to come with Rini and I tonight too town and relax." he smiled at her and then continued, "Besides, I'd like you to come too." Serena looked up and saw that Darien was blushing heavily as he tried to avoid her eyes. She smiled at him and blushed a little too.  
  
"Well, how can I refuse the invitation then?" she stood up from her place. "I'll be right back, I just want to tidy up a bit before going out." Serena quickly left the room and Andrew smirked at his friend's actions.  
  
"Rini, can you do me a favor tonight?"  
  
"Sure, what kind of favor Darien?"  
  
"Uh, you're going to have to be secretive about this, for it's a top secret mission, okay." He paused and Rini nodded her head energetically to show she understood. "Find out if Serena, uh, seeing anyone. Okay? Just make sure she doesn't know that I asked you to ask, got that?" she nodded again and he smiled.  
  
"Rini?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Andrew?"  
  
"I'd like to have you come here for a few minutes, you know help me out a little." he hinted and she quickly left the table. "I'll bring her right back Dare. By the way, what car do you want to take tonight?"  
  
"Uh, exercise is good, we'll walk and don't worry, I want to go change quickly, so don't hurry with Rini." he left the table and walked out of the room. As he rounded the corner he crashed into Minalle. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mina."  
  
"It's quite alright, and I have something for you."  
  
"You do?" he asked questioningly.  
  
"Uh huh, look she's single."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well duh, Rena! And she loves roses, red roses to be exact, catch my drift?"  
  
"Ah," he glanced around himself, then quickly smiled at her, "Thanks." She smiled and boith continued in opposite directions.  
  
  
  
"Rini, hint to Serena about Darien being single too, and that the two of you would make a cute couple if she's single. Got it?"  
  
"Sure Andrew, what you want me to do is make it kind of hinty that you have a chance with him, so take it." she smiled at his amazed reaction.  
  
"Your nine?" she nodded. "Yeah you got it. Good luck Agent Rini." he saluted her and she saluted him before running up to her room.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Darien was wearing a black trench coat with his dark blue scarf. Rini was wearing a light pink coat with white mittens and a white hat to match. They were standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for the final member to come down the stairs. Moments later a streak of blue came sliding down the marble floor before rushing down the stairs. She held an overcoat, mittens and a beret in her hands. She stopped in front of the duo and smiled.  
  
"I couldn't find my things, sorry it took me so long." She was trying to put her jacket on when she felt two hands grip her coat.  
  
"Here, looked like you could use some help." He held the jacket up as she slid her arms into the sleeves. She buttoned herself up and pulled on her light blue gloves. She looked for her beret and when she saw where it was, she burst out laughing. It was on top of Darien's hair tilted to the side and he was striking a fashion pose. Both she and Rini were giggling at his antics. Serena swiped the beret off his head and placed it on her own, snuggly over her ears.  
  
"Ready?" she asked them both when she noticed her boss's lack of mittens and headgear. "Now I know you're my boss and all, but you really don't want to get sick do you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, besides, I have a cute girl to keep me warm if I need it." he smiled and opened the door. "I also have pockets for my hands, don't worry, if I get sick, I'll blame myself." He closed the door and the trio walked down the path to the road. 


	2. Movies

Here is the long awaited, just kidding, second chapter of my other story. I would really appreciate if someone read and reviewed this. I know it follows the lines of Annie, but in the end it's different and adorable. It is a romance, not centered on Rini, as many people seem to think, but about Serena and Darien. Please read and review if you like or have suggestions. I would really appreciate it, thanks and enjoy!  
  
They had been walking for several blocks, sometime along the way Darien had picked Rini up and begun carrying her piggyback style. Serena walked along side of him and they made endless chatter.  
  
"So where are we going exactly?" Rini asked.  
  
"I don't know, I thought something spontaneous would be fun to do. Maybe a movie or a carriage ride in the park, not sure. What would you like to do Rini?" Darien asked her.  
  
Serena giggled, and stifled it when she saw the look she was receiving from Darien.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Dr. Shields, you never want to do anything spontaneous and its just different that you want too."  
  
"I see, well I think a little spontaneity is good for everyone, don't you agree Rini? And you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Um, yes Darien, being random is fun. My parents are," she paused and caught herself, "Were never random, everything had to be scheduled. And as to what I want to do tonight, fun stuff, I like the movies and the carriage sounds good to me. So everything then is what I want to do!" Rini cried exuberantly.  
  
"Everything?" Serena and Darien asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes! Everything, well not all of it tonight, like we can go skating sometime, another day. And the park looks like so much fun! Tonight though, the movies would be cool and a carriage after." She smiled and giggled when they both looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Alright well let's go to the movies then. A night on the town for Rini and my favorite secretary."  
  
"I'm your only secretary Dr. Shields." Serena answered timidly.  
  
"Still if I had others you would be my favorite." He smiled at her and she blushed becomingly. He offered his arm in a sudden burst of courage. He smiled even wider when after a moment's hesitation she slipped her arm through his. They continued to walk in silence occasionally stealing glances at one another.  
  
Rini noticed the secretive glances at the couple before her. If they were already this attracted to each other, setting them up would be a piece of cake. She knew she had all of her relatives or their servants at the mansion to help her. She also knew a few good tricks from Mina in the future when they had set up some of the palace guards and servants. This job would be simple, all she needed was for them to have some time together.  
  
After an hour worth of walking they had finally all reached the Movie Theater. Everyone thought it was a good thing too for their feet were tired and sore from all the walking. Darien carefully set Rini on the ground so he could purchase some tickets. He winked at Rini and walked briskly to the ticket window.  
  
Rini looked at Serena who she noted looked a little fatigued. That could be a good thing though she smiled in spite of her own sleepiness. Darien could carry her if she feel asleep. Rini gently tugged on Serena's jacket sleeve and flashed a brilliant smile when she knelt down beside her.  
  
"Serena, are you single?" She asked straightforwardly and started laughing when her eyes bulged and she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Are you married, seeing anyone, you know do you have a husband or a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well not at this time." She stuttered looking at Darien's approaching form.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Uh, why don't we talk about this later okay?" she smiled willing Rini to drop her questions.  
  
"Why not what?" Darien asked as he offered his hand to help her to her full height. Of course he knew what Rini had asked and wanted to hear it straight from her own mouth she was single.  
  
"I want to know if Serena is seeing anybody." Rini simply stated winking at Darien rather obviously.  
  
Serena thought she saw Rini wink when she shook her head, she was too young too know all about that. She looked up and was surprised to see a very patient looking Darien.  
  
"Well? Rini and I are waiting for an answer." He supplied smoothly.  
  
"Uh, no I'm, I am single."  
  
"Well that's a shame because you're so pretty!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Rini." Serena answered unsure of exactly what to say.  
  
"Rini is right you know Serena." Darien added enjoying the sight of her blushing before him.  
  
"What about you liking someone?" Rini inquired. Rini was laughing when she saw both Serena and Darien's faces drain of color.  
  
"There is someone I like." Serena stuttered while looking at the carpeted flooring. She wiped her brow. "Well are you ready to see the movie?"  
  
Rini nodded and when Serena looked to Darien to see him agree she noticed he looked dreadfully pale.  
  
"Are you alright Dr. Shields?" When she received no response she lightly placed her hand on his arm.  
  
The minute she had spoken that she liked someone he inwardly smiled that meant it could be him because she didn't mention any names. He was thinking of the possibilities of them being together when she felt her place her gloved hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking. Let's go see the movie." He grabbed Serena's hand in a moment of bravery. It was extremely bold of him but when she didn't resist he gave her a gentle squeeze through her gloves and led Rini and Serena to the theater.  
  
Serena had to admit it had been a long time since she had viewed a kid's movie. This new updated Disney classic of the story Peter Pan was cute and charming. Sometime during the movie Darien had left and purchased some popcorn. Everyone was enjoying the bowl and Serena was about to go get a refill when she felt Rini lay her head on her shoulder.  
  
Rini knew that Serena was about to leave and decided that Darien had to make a move soon. The movie was somewhat romantic, well as romantic as a kid's movie could be she guessed. She nudged Darien in the ribs and faked a yawn. He seemed confused and she pointed to Serena and winked. She imitated the yawn again and he suddenly smiled and winked back.  
  
Moments later he fake-yawned himself and raised his arm onto Serena's shoulder. She looked at him questioningly and when he smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder he relaxed. Rini viewed the little encounter between the two. First close encounter was a success.  
  
The movie had long ended and they were casually strolling through the park. Darien waved his hand at an approaching horse drawn carriage. The carriage stopped and he picked Rini up and delicately placed her in the carriage. He offered Serena his arm and she took it graciously. He climbed himself into the carriage and offered the driver the address in a quiet voice.  
  
He turned to sit down on the padded bench seat and couldn't help but feel small joy and comfort at the site before him. Rini had rested her head on Serena's shoulder and was sleeping peacefully. Serena herself was shivering and had rested the light blanket over Rini's tiny form.  
  
Darien took off his jacket and offered it too her with out a moments hesitation. She at first looked startled but then shook her head in objection. "You'll freeze if you give me your coat."  
  
"I'm fine, I have a lot more muscle mass than you and I don't want you catching a cold."  
  
"What about you? I don't want my boss catching one either." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine, as your 'boss' I order you to take my jacket." He wrapped it around her frail shivering frame and smiled when she snuggled into the jacket. He himself rested his head on the back of the carriage railing when he felt her scoot in closer.  
  
Serena didn't want him catching a cold, and even as an order she wanted him to be warm too. She slid on the bench closer to him to give him some of his jacket back and some of her own heat. She smiled at him flashing her perfect white teeth.  
  
"I didn't want you to get cold." She rested her head on his shoulder with Rini's head still lying peacefully on her lap. Serena smiled in joy when he took the opportunity to wrap his strong arm around her and pull her close.  
  
Rini opened one eye slowly and silently rejoiced when she saw the scene depicted before her. They truly looked like a happy married or dating couple. She sniffed back a few tears, the sight of her future mom and dad so happy made her think of her own parents. She never knew how much she would miss them until she was away from them. Soon though, they would be completely happy with one another and she could go home to her real family. 


	3. Music in the Dark

I decided since it is holiday time and I originally wanted this story to be wrapped up by now I'm going to post this part of my story, hence you are reading this as I speak or wrote (whichever you prefer.) I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and I hope to have another chapter to Unexpected Suprises up soon but until then, enjoy Unusually Unusual.  
  
Unusually Unusual-Chapter 3  
  
The carriage ride had been uneventful spare for the cute couple and a child resting peacefully while snow gently drifted to the ground. The streetlights had long gone out and the only lights were the stars twinkling in the chilly night and the moon reflecting the crisp air. The carriage slowly pulled to a stop in front of the mansion and the driver looked at its occupants.  
  
"Excuse me sir, we're here." He said sorrowfully, they all looked so at ease with the world, he hated to wake them.  
  
Darien rubbed his eyes and then smiled, true he was a little cold but he was happy she had snuggled right up close to him. "Thank you, how much will it be?" he asked pulling out his wallet while trying not to disturb the lady still attached to his arm and the child on her lap.  
  
"No charge." The old mad replied smiling brightly at the young couple.  
  
"But sir, I insist. You have taken us way out of your normal route I'm sure. Please I have more than enough and I want to pay you." He held out a fifty-dollar bill and let his eyes try and plead with the man.  
  
"No, I insist young man. Save the money and buy her a ring since she doesn't have one." He winked at Darien's apparent blush. "I love the holidays and consider this my gift to you. Miracles can happen young man, I should know."  
  
Darien was flabbergasted as he put the money back into his wallet. The man's words confused him immensely, was it that obvious he was head over heels for her? The why couldn't she see? He smiled and politely thanked the old man.  
  
"Thank you sir and I hope you have a wonderful holiday." The old man nodded his head and lifted the blanket off of the child's form.  
  
Darien lightly tapped Serena on the shoulder, "Serena were home."  
  
Serena felt warm all over and she didn't want to leave the heaven she was in, so warm and comfortable. Suddenly she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She thought she heard words gently spoken, something about home, she mumbled a reply, "I already am home," before snuggling into the warm abyss once more.  
  
Darien blushed faintly at Serena's antics when the old man whispered gently, "A kiss generally works."  
  
Darien looked up startled as a smile graced his marred features while the thought turned in his mind. He shook his head slowly, sadly, and looked the man square in the eye, "I don't have the right."  
  
"I bet she would give it to you if you asked her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I've been around a long time young man and I've seen a lot of couples such as yourself, you can win her heart." He handed Rini into his arms and Darien carefully walked into the house.  
  
The old man walked around into the back of the carriage and gently shook the sleeping blonde, "Miss I do believe you are home."  
  
"What?" she asked as she leaned forward clutching his jacket around her shivering frame. If she was this cold, he must have been freezing in the gentle cold night's breeze.  
  
"He tried waking you up and had little success. He has taken the child in and is waiting for you I believe but I want to have a quick word you Miss."  
  
"Yes what is it?" Serena asked wondering whom this kind spirited man really was.  
  
"Go after him."  
  
"Excuse me?" First she was getting tips on her love life, or lack there of, from a mere child and now a gentle old man who had driven them home.  
  
"I can see the way you two act and I've been around for some time, I'm not a blind old man or senile as you may think. I see a couple deeply in love but deadly afraid."  
  
"I assure you sir that we are not a couple."  
  
"You'd like to be wouldn't you?"  
  
Serena looked at her hands and then blushed shyly, "You are correct sir. I might take your advice and then again I might not, I am his secretary after all and it wouldn't be proper. Thank you for everything though and I really must be off. Good night and I hope your holidays are wonderful." She threw a wave over her shoulder before running to the house.  
  
"I hope yours are as well! Good luck!" He waved before driving off into the night air.  
  
He rounded the corner and the carriage disappeared. He snapped his fingers once and found himself at the Gate of Time. The sudden change had taken away years from his once wrinkled face. He looked young and handsome, similar to Darien.  
  
"You were right Pluto, as always." Pluto smiled and opened the door to the past before smiling to herself as she heard him humming the familiar tune, "Here comes the Bride."  
  
"I always am."  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
Darien had shifted Rini's tiny form in his arms and looked up and smiled as Serena walked through the door clutching his jacket closely to her form. She smiled and laid their jackets over the grand staircase railing. She removed her scarf and gloves and went to take off the hat when it got caught in her hair.  
  
Darien seeing a slight chance quickly let Rini lie on the sofa. He grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over her body. In a few quick strides he crossed to Serena and had his arms around her back. They both blushed simultaneously and he lowered his arms.  
  
"You looked like you were having a hard time." He stuttered and blushed.  
  
"I was, actually I still am." She smiled at him and felt her features redden as he carefully removed her blue hat.  
  
"Well what do you say we go to bed?" he asked before realizing his mistake and he quickly corrected it, "I mean separately. Let us each go to our own rooms and I'll have a maid tuck Rini in."  
  
"No, we will tuck Rini in."  
  
"I don't know how." He replied digging his toe into the ground.  
  
"I'm serious! Think about it she was just orphaned, I imagine she misses her family very much we can at least make her feel welcome. I'll do it I just need to get her up the stairs." She walked over to Rini and started to gather her into her small arms. She felt his hand rest lightly on her shoulder and she turned to face him.  
  
He looked into her eyes and noticed how beautiful they really were. "I want to learn in case I have kids some day, well I have to find the right woman first," he paused and looked at her shyly, "Here I'll carry her, lead the way."  
  
He collected Rini's sleeping form into his arms and followed Serena up the grand staircase. He followed her to a pretty bedroom filled with stuffed animals and other assortments of toys. Serena had pulled back the covers and he laid her down.  
  
Rini moved to curl up into a ball but Serena stopped her and carefully removed her socks and shoes. She motioned for Darien to lift her upper body into a sitting position and he did as he was told. A few moments later Serena came back and tugged Rini's dress upward. She replaced it with a beautiful white nightgown. She pulled Rini's hair out of its confining buns and the long pink hair tumbled down her back. Darien gently let her body collapse on the bed.  
  
"Is that it?" he asked in a gentle whisper.  
  
"Not yet," she bent down and laid a gentle kiss on Rini's cheek, "Your turn."  
  
Darien gestured and mouthed the word, "Me?" She nodded and he bent down and placed a loving kiss on Rini's angelic forehead.  
  
"Now were done, goodnight Rini." Serena whispered as she turned on the nightlight and slipped out of the room. Darien followed her and closed the door with a final click behind him.  
  
"You are going to make a great mom some day."  
  
"I had a great one to begin with." She noticed his saddened features before she realized her own mistake, "But you are going to be an even greater dad. And I'm sorry for what I said Dr. Shields." She looked down at her feet when his hand lifted her chin and his eyes twinkled at her.  
  
"Don't be, I have other people who care for me. Also, I did want to make you do one thing."  
  
"What?" Serena asked in a business-like manner.  
  
"Call me Darien."  
  
"But Dr. Shields," she started.  
  
"No buts Serena. You are my friend and my secretary. I insist that you call me Darien and that's final." He crossed his hands over his chest in defiance and she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Fine Darien." She stressed his name and he smiled at her. They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence when they arrived at her door. "Well I guess this is it then Dr. I mean Darien." She faltered under his intense gaze.  
  
"I had a great time Serena with you and Rini tonight. We should all get out more often, even you and I sometime. I mean well we are friends." He stuttered and she smiled at him.  
  
"I had a great time too and I would love to go out with you sometime, well not on a date." She lamely finished.  
  
"Definitely," he raised her hand to his lips and placed a feather soft kiss on her knuckles, "Good night Serena."  
  
Serena opened her door as he waltzed down the hall, a giddy step in his stride. She closed the door and rested against it, maybe everyone was right she should go for it. After all with the all the mixed signals she was receiving maybe he felt the same way. Maybe, miracles do happen. She sighed and walked to her private bathroom as she turned on the faucet. The warm water she hoped for didn't come flowing out of the tap and she rested her head in defeat.  
  
The tub was broken, she would have to try again or use someone else's tomorrow. For now she was tired and wanted to process thoughts in her head, more importantly, she wanted to toss the idea of Darien in her head. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled under her bedspread. She turned out the light and prayed for sleep, it never came.  
  
Hours passed, as she lay awake contemplating her relationship with Darien. Finally she turned to her clock noticed the blinking red digits were flashing 3:37. She let her feet roll out as she placed her slippers on and wrapped a robe around her frame snuggly. Perhaps some tea would help her sleep.  
  
She walked listlessly towards the kitchen when she heard the sounds of a piano playing echoing through the halls. The curiosity was killing her, and she tiptoed to the room. She peeked through the door and was startled to see Darien sitting at the piano as his hands were flying across the keys.  
  
She gasped, she never knew he could play piano. Then again it made sense because why would you buy a piano if you couldn't play. She opened the door slowly and jumped when it made a loud creak. She backed away from the door and looked up at Darien's watchful gaze.  
  
"Uh hi?" she supplied.  
  
"Hi." He whispered as he took in her slightly messed look. She looked like an angel looking in on him with the moonlight giving her a hallow. He had to admit he liked the look. He beckoned her into the room and she carefully walked in. He scooted over on the bench allowing her room to sit, she smiled and sat down beside him.  
  
"I never knew you could play piano, you really are wonderful at it."  
  
"I play when I can't sleep, when I have too many things on my mind." He couldn't but begin to think of his relationship with her, how strange it could be at times, times like now he thought in amusement.  
  
He lifted her hands onto the piano and placed his hands over hers. "What?" she asked in shock.  
  
"I'll teach you to play." Her hands felt smooth and warm under his own large ones.  
  
"Oh, alright. But I should let you know I'm not the brightest person in the world." She looked down as she felt him remove his hands and turn to square her face to him.  
  
"I think you are smart, talented, bright, and above all beautiful." His hands gently cupped her face and she looked into his eyes, a mistake she realized a moment too late. His eyes gazed to her lips and then to her own eyes again. They both leaned in towards each other and he bent down and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and gently let his lips caress hers in the softest of touches.  
  
The only thing that could be seen was the silhouette of a couple kissing each other. The moon shone in the background and bathed them in moonlight. 


	4. Are you alright?

Being in the holiday spirit and not to mention having the time to write here is the next part to Unusually Unusual. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope more will come. Also thanks to my great friends who give me the greatest of ideas! Hope you enjoy and if I don't post till after, season's greetings!  
  
Unusually Unusual Chapter 4  
  
Serena shivered in delight as his lips caressed her own in the softest of touches. His warm hands gently roving over her back didn't help the light tingle in her spine disappear either. All she could comprehend was that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She smiled when she thought of Mina's description of a kiss, a step in the right direction. She pulled back quickly, what exactly was going on?  
  
Darien pulled back quickly when he felt her leave the kiss. He sighed in defeat and lowered his head. She didn't feel the same and he had kissed her, what a way to wreck the holidays. He frowned and looked anywhere but at her face.  
  
Serena couldn't look at him and she couldn't seem to find her voice either. When the silence became uncomfortable she bowed her head in defeat and slowly got to her feet. With out turning back she fled the room and ran up the stairs. Her crystal tears slowly laced their way down her porcelain face.  
  
Darien looked up at the spot where Serena once vacated. He knew his heart was breaking if not already broken. He sighed and turned back to face the piano he raised his hands to the keys but found he could not play. He slammed the door that covered the keys down and it made a loud echo in the grand room.  
  
"Damnit," he whispered into the chilling air, "I lost her before I ever had her." He felt a lone tear fall from his cheek to the cold marble tile floor below. He slowly lifted from his seat and took one last look out the windows before climbing the stairs to his room. The gentle snow that had once fallen had turned into a light rain and the sight suited his mood.  
  
He walked up the stairs in defeat as he wiped the light tears from his face. He never had a chance. He walked into his room and lay on the bed knowing no sleep would comfort his soul tonight.  
  
  
  
Rini glanced from her room out to the hallway. She had heard a soft padding up the staircase minutes ago and then an extremely loud bang. To say the least she was worried but she was also frightened. She had opened her door to peek into the darkness only to see Darien walking towards his room she supposed in defeat. Something major had happened and she was going to get to the bottom of it she decided.  
  
She slowly left her room and walked down the hallway to Serena's room. She raised her hand and pushed the door open. She noticed Serena was lying on her bed clutching the comforter close to her shivering body. With closer inspection she found traces of tears on her face.  
  
"Serena?" Rini asked in a meek whisper.  
  
Serena's frail form jumped in shock and she turned to face Rini's form. "Rini is something wrong?" she asked gently motioning for the child to come too her.  
  
Rini nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Serena. She may not have been her mom yet but Serena would have too do. "I miss my mommy and I couldn't sleep. When I was little my parents would let me sleep with them. Can I sleep with you just for tonight?"  
  
Compassion filled her heart and she moved over in the bed and allowed Rini to lie down. Rini cuddled in close to Serena and smiled in remembrance of her mother's loving touch. All thoughts of figuring out vanished from her head as sleep claimed the little princess and carried her off to dreams.  
  
  
  
To say last night had been great would be an understatement. After all the little quirks and flirting they did at the movies and in the carriage, not to mention the wonderful kiss, the night was spectacular. Until she had fled from him as if he was an animal. 'Could she ever love me?' he kept asking himself during the night or early hours of the morning.  
  
So when he finally got up with a dull ache in his head and agony in his heart, he was not in a good mood. He quickly dressed in a suit, grabbed a quick coffee and headed off to his headquarters. No matter what he thought, I don't want to have to face her today, not after what happened last night. He scrawled a quick note out and placed it on the table that should take care of things he thought.  
  
  
  
Andrew had gotten up extra early to meet with the fellow staff on operation get-together. They all decided subtle hints and flirting was the best way to go in the end. They decided that they had better get them all in the holiday spirit so they decorated the mansion in every way possible. Andrew went upstairs to wake Serena and Darien up. Rini he figured could sleep in, what could she do all day?  
  
He knocked once on Darien's door and was surprised to find the room vacated and messy. That's odd, lately he stays around for when Serena gets up so they can have breakfast together. He closed the door and walked down the hall to Serena's room. He knocked and when he received no answer he opened the door slowly.  
  
The sight of Rini cuddled in Serena's arms brought a warm smile to his handsome features. He closed the door with a click, Serena could sleep in today. He walked down the hall when an idea struck him like lightening. He ran down the hall and towards the stairs in a flash. He tripped at the top step and fell down the flight and finished in a heap at the bottom with a thud.  
  
"Ouch!" he moaned before getting painfully to his feet. "This had better work or else all this pain is gonna be worth nothing." He limped towards the kitchen and carefully explained his idea to the rest of the staff.  
  
  
  
Serena stretched her limbs when she felt a small weight pressed against her. She smiled and gently patted Rini's soft pink tresses. She pulled the covers around the tiny slumbering girl and quietly got out of the bed. She slipped her thigh-length pink bathrobe on and strode to the bathroom. Trying the tub once again she sighed, it still didn't work. She hung her head in defeat and carefully ventured out of the bathroom to not wake the sleeping child.  
  
She left the room after slipping on her slippers. She stifled a yawn as she walked down the halls when she remembered last night's events. She paused as she looked down to his room. His door was closed, as usual, and the smells were wafting up the stairs from breakfast. She tied her sash around her waist tightly and walked down the stairs to answer the calls from her stomach.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She replied with a half-smile.  
  
"You're late Rena, he's already gone." Andrew replied looking at her.  
  
"He's right, Dare left way early this morning and you looked exhausted so we let you sleep in. Don't worry I'm sure tomorrow will be better." Lita added smiling and handing her a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Thanks and by the way, the decorations look great." She gestured around her. "Oh one more thing, can I use one of your showers or tubs. Mine doesn't seem to be working at the moment."  
  
"Sure," Greg smiled secretly, he was extremely glad he had tampered with her tub earlier to force her to use someone else's, "Oh wait! I know the general one is in use right now so if you can wait a little while it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"That's no problem I can wait. What time is it anyway?" she asked pushing her empty plate away from her.  
  
"It's around twelve-thirty. And I had an idea, since Darien won't be home for ages since he always works late, why don't you use his bathroom?" Andrew asked with his green eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well do you think he would mind?" she asked timidly.  
  
"This is Darien we are talking about here. Besides," seeing she was about to speak, "if he comes home early we'll keep him busy."  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"I've known you too long. Go take a relaxing bath because you seriously look like you could serve to relax. Enjoy yourself, besides you have the day off."  
  
"What?" she asked startled as she placed her plate in the dishwasher.  
  
"There was a note on the table when we came down this morning, so you can do what ever today."  
  
"Oh well I think I am going to go take that bath. Thanks and if you're looking for Rini she is in my room sleeping."  
  
"No I'm not, I'm hungry so I'm here!" She exclaimed before sitting down at the table. Lita walked over and ruffled Rini's hair affectionately.  
  
"Here you go, enjoy!" she placed a plate of pancakes before her and smiled as Rini dug in exactly like Serena. The more she thought about it they were awfully similar.  
  
"I'll be back later!" Serena threw a wave over her shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. She took the stairs two at a time ran into her room and grabbed her favorite shampoo and soap, a towel and raced to his bathroom.  
  
She turned on the faucet and let the warm water spout from the nozzle. After pouring a little bit of bubble bath into the tub she slipped in after removing her clothes. She carefully relaxed when she noticed a small music compartment.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what he likes." She flipped the knob and was pleasantly surprised to hear faint classical music in the background. She sunk further down into the tub and let herself drift off into a peaceful state of bliss.  
  
  
  
He clutched his head as he walked through the main doors, all he wanted right now was to sleep and to get warm. He disposed of his jacket and scarf and called a brief hello to Andy.  
  
"Hey Andy I'm gonna go take a quick shower because I am freezing!"  
  
Andrew frowned, "You don't look to good you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah a shower should definitely heat me up and then I think I'll just crash."  
  
"Okay you know just say the word and I'll have some soup and medicine ready in a jiffy."  
  
"Drew, whose the doctor here huh?" Darien smiled before racing up the stairs.  
  
He entered his room and carefully walked to his closet. He peeled off his damp shirt and tie and threw them limply down the chute to the laundry room. He removed his belt and rubbed his face. He was about to walk into the bathroom when he forgot he wanted to remove his contacts. He walked over to his dresser and removed them. He grabbed his steel wire thin glasses and placed them on his head. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
  
  
Serena thought she heard the quiet sound of a door opening but she ignored it loving the bliss she was in. She sunk her body into the warm water and carefully pulled her long hair out of her face. She raised her hand and frowned, wrinkled already? Darn she had wasted enough time and she was a little tired anyway. She reached for a towel and stood up in the tub. With the towel secured firmly around her chest she moved to step out of the tub when the door opened.  
  
  
  
Andrew was cleaning Rini's room when he suddenly remembered his promise to Serena. Moments later a scream filled the house. Andrew winced and ran towards the basement, Serena and Darien were gonna kill him.  
  
Serena in her haste to make sure her body was covered slipped and fell into the tub of water as she screamed and water splashed everywhere. Her clothes, well her nightgown and bathrobe were soaked in the process and the white towel did little to conceal her body from his startled gaze.  
  
"Uh hi?" she meekly replied as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Hi." Was his response before racing to her side. "Are you aright?" he asked in a tender voice as he carefully clutched her wrist.  
  
She snapped it from his grasp and blushed beet red when she noticed his shirtless attire. "I'm fine but thank you for asking."  
  
"Uh here let me help you out of there." He offered his hand and she took it carefully still trying to hold the wet heavy towel to her body.  
  
The towel hid little from his view and he blushed at the site of her long legs, trim body, and ample chest. He turned away and grasped one of his towels. He gently wrapped it around her petite form. She nodded her head and he drained the tub.  
  
"I'm gonna go let you um change okay?" he asked scratching his head.  
  
"Sure." She replied as he closed the door.  
  
Serena leaned against the door when she realized that her clothes were soaked. "Damn," she cursed. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Darien?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" she heard from the far side of the room.  
  
"My clothes well they are soaked. Um, can you get me some?" she meekly whispered holding the towel close to her shivering form.  
  
Darien nodded his head before handing her his midnight blue bathrobe. He smiled and walked peacefully out of the room. He crashed into Mina, "Oops sorry Mina."  
  
"No problem, hey nice outfit." She smiled as his eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"Right, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"That's what I'm here for. What do you need?"  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked pointing towards his bathroom.  
  
"Not for me, well I need to get clothes for myself too, but for Serena too."  
  
Mina arched a perfect eyebrow, "Serena huh, what type, anything you want to see her in?"  
  
All the possibilities of what Serena could wear raced through his mind. He shook his head and thought to himself, 'She would be so upset if I brought her that one.' He looked at Mina, "She looks kinda exhausted how about a nightgown or pj's?"  
  
"Sure. Be back in a jiffy." She smiled before sprinting down the hall. Thoughts formed in her head as she searched Serena's room for a special nightgown she had given Serena for Christmas last year. Finding it buried in the back of her dresser she laughed in victory, "You can't hide from me!"  
  
She held the nightgown in her hand and thought to herself 'Maybe this thing will finally get some use.' When she had bought the nightgown for Serena it was given with the words, "A little step in your love life, you know who I'm talking about."  
  
She walked back to Darien who was resting against the wall with a white dress shirt unbuttoned now hanging limply from his chest. He smirked when Mina walked back carefully with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Here you go, have fun." She smiled and turned before he could speak. He shook his head not comprehending the meaning of her words. He walked into the room to find Serena sprawled out on his bed fast asleep. The dark bathrobe made her pale skin look breathtaking and her golden hair surrounding her body in soft waves painted the picture of an angel.  
  
He walked to his bed and carefully tucked her in making sure not to see anything indecent. He used all her had learned last night and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He noted with satisfaction that a small smile flitted across her lips at his action. He held up the nightgown for closer examination and almost gasped in shock.  
  
The silver nightgown was low-cut and extremely short. He smiled and carefully rested it on the bed near her sleeping form. "Maybe there is hope." He thought to himself the words Raye had once told him, "A girl doesn't own a nightgown like that for no reason, or should I say nobody." He whispered turning out the light. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and a blanket from his chest. He laid them on the floor and settled in for a short nap. 


	5. Sweet Revenge

Happy Holidays! Here is yet another part of my story Unusually Unusual because I'm in the holiday spirit and had some time to write while my relatives chat upstairs. Enjoy and please review to tell me your ideas for future parts (a.k.a. suggestions) or comments on what I've done so far. As I said earlier enjoy and have a happy holiday.  
  
Unusually Unusual Chapter 5  
  
Serena opened her blue eyes and looked at the darkened room around her. It felt strange yet so comfortable. She held the blanket close to her shivering body when she noted her lack of clothing spare a dark blue bathrobe. She looked around her and sniffed the air with wonderment when she remembered what had happened.  
  
Blushing slightly at the fond memories of falling asleep in his bed, well actually on top his bed then how had she been tucked in? She held the dark comforter close to her body when she felt a smooth satin brush against her soft skin.  
  
Looking around her to make sure no one was around Serena let the covers drop and removed the warm bathrobe. She pulled the cold satin over her slightly damp hair that she noted had curled at the ends. She shrugged the satin over her body and noted with amusement that it was awfully short and low cut.  
  
Serena moved to step out of the bed when a familiar fragrance wafted past her. She let her head fall to the pillows and she sniffed deeply. The amiable scent of cinnamon and roses filled her nose and she buried her head in his sheets to smoother herself in his gentle yet masculine scent. She wondered if he always smelled this good but then she crossed the thought from her mind because she would never have another chance to find out.  
  
Deciding that she didn't want to be caught in his bed and figuring he was out of the room Serena stepped from the bed. Feeling slightly exposed and chilly she grabbed his bathrobe and wrapped it around her frail frame. Stepping gingerly towards the door she crashed into his armchair.  
  
"Ouch." She hissed in pain as she continued to stumble across the room. She prayed that if he was in the room he couldn't hear her mumbles or her stumbles. She was about fifteen feet from the door when she felt her fight connect with something soft and warm.  
  
'That's odd.' She thought as she tried to figure out what object she could be forgetting in his room. She moved to her left and walked only to find herself falling to the ground. Serena screamed in fright as she waited for the impending impact with the floor. She was surprised beyond belief to find her delicate hands resting on a warm slowly rising and falling flesh.  
  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." A deep voice murmured from underneath her.  
  
Recognizing the voice of her boss Serena suppressed the noise about to emit from her throat. She felt strong arms come about her tiny waist and she nearly gasped in shock. She was entirely pressed against his body and her hands were lying idly on his bare chest.  
  
"Hello." She stammered in reply as she searched the darkness for his mystical blue eyes or his familiar face. She brought her hands up to explore the darkness when her hands found his unruly black hair and soft skin. She carefully traced the contours of his face, the high cheekbones, his worried brow, his silky soft hair, the strong jaw, and his soft lips. She suddenly recoiled her hand as if it had been burnt when she felt one of his hands gently brush a stray curl from her face.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." He whispered as his warm breath on her neck sent chills of delight down her spine.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked innocently as her hands brushed against the slight scruffle of a days old beard on his chin and cheek.  
  
His hand grasped her own and pulled it to his chest. Although his warm hand was lightly resting on hers acting as a distraction she could feel the incredible pace his heart was soaring. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked her as his other hand began to trace the fabric on her back.  
  
Serena was thankful for the darkness for she knew her face was flushed red. She moved her hands around his neck in a move she knew was extremely daring and so unlike her. "Oh really?"  
  
He nodded in the darkness when he realized she probably couldn't see through the dark. Serena giggled when she felt his soft hair tickle the back of her hands as he shook his head in agreement.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked trying to distract him from continuously making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.  
  
"Since you ran into the chair, but don't try to change the subject on me Sere," he sharply reprimanded, "I don't like it when people try and change a situation or conversation because they don't like it. It leaves unfinished business in the air."  
  
"Oh, sorry then." She mumbled slowly letting her head fall to his chest. The constant rise and fall of his torso brought comfort to her troubled nerves. She felt his arms slowly link behind her back and rest there peacefully. Occasionally one of his fingers would draw imaginary figures in the warm fabric and the action soothed her immensely.  
  
Minutes of silence passed as they laid there peacefully as if in a trance. Serena felt her mind drifting off when suddenly he spoke softly and she could feel the rumble in his chest, "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Feeling no need to reply Serena just lay comfortable with her current situation. Maybe if she were lucky he would think she had fallen asleep and he would do the same, the she could leave this awkward situation. Time passed and she thought he had fallen asleep when she heard him murmur with a tired voice, "I'm the one who fell in love with you."  
  
Serena's eyes opened in alarm as she felt his body sink into a peaceful slumber. 'Could it be true?' she asked herself in amazement that he felt the same. She was about to speak her confession of love to him when the sun filtered through the curtains and etched planes in his tired face. He looked so handsome and gentle when he slept, yet worried and ruggish as well. All in all she thought he looked adorable.  
  
Adjusting her position slightly she felt his arms drop from her waist and to the floor. Seeing an opportunity at escape she pushed off the floor trying not to wake him. With as little noise and movement as possible Serena covered his body with the blanket. She bent down slowly to caress his face when the need to feel his lips pressed against hers overcame her. She stooped down and pressed her lips to his.  
  
After a moment she pulled away. Looking at him in the early hours of the morning she realized that she was in love with him too. Being able to wake by his side and just study his handsome yet troubled features she knew she wouldn't mind repeating in the future. She could easily fall into the habit of calling him darling or hers, she mused with enjoyment that he already had a pet name for her. The more and more she thought of it, Serena realized how much she already was in love with him.  
  
She let her fingers touch his wrinkled brow once, noting with alarm the unusually high temperature. She pulled the robe around her and fled from the room. Darien's sleepy nature concerned her for he was normally an active morning person ready to jog and prepare for a day's work. Coming to the only possible conclusion Serena figured that Darien was sick.  
  
'If he needs a nurse, then I'll be the perfect nurse indeed.' She thought as she changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, fashioned a ribbon around it and went to look for Andrew. She was definitely going to need some help lifting him to the bed.  
  
The more she thought of caring for him, she figured she could show him how much she cared for him personally. It might be a shame he was feeling under the weather but if it could bring her closer to him, then she didn't mind. She saw Andrew's light brown hair and she ran after him.  
  
"Andrew! I need some help!"  
  
  
  
Darien opened his eyes and was surprised to find his vision was swirled and blurry. He brought his hand to his aching head and felt the headache growing with each movement. He brought his hands to the covers and pushed them off, he was extremely hot. Throwing the covers to his feet he moved to sit up when a smooth hand pressed him back against the bed.  
  
"I don't think so," a silky voice whispered into the air.  
  
"What?" he asked letting her hands push him back to the bed. He was too tired to argue so he gave in too defeat.  
  
"You are sick and need to rest." With her soothing voice and calm hands stroking his hair Darien felt the need to rest calling him.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Anytime." She replied with a smile and he shivered when a cold compress was laid on his forehead.  
  
"That's so cold." His hazy blue eyes fluttered before he focused in on her soft features and he smiled.  
  
"My goodness, you're one fire." He could hear the alarm in her voice. Trying to soothe her he placed one of his hands on hers. Offering his best smile he stroked her hand with his fingers.  
  
"I never knew you were a doctor Sere."  
  
He relished in the fact that she giggled at his pet name for her. "I'm not but I do know that when one is sick they are to drink plenty of fluids and rest," she stressed.  
  
She removed the compress from his forehead and shifted her weight so she was leaning on his bedpost. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him to a slight sitting position. When he moved to get up completely she pulled him so he was resting against her.  
  
"Here," she paused and reached to grab a glass from his nightstand, "drink this." Darien tried to grip the glass with his shaking hands and almost spilled the drink. Serena seeing that his limp hands couldn't hold the glass on there own she held the bottom of the glass and lifted it to his parched lips for a drink.  
  
Darien felt his strength leave him completely along with his awareness. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off into a peaceful slumber. His hand fell from the glass and Serena moved quickly to support its full weight. She removed the drink and placed in on his nightstand. She smiled as his head rolled to the side slightly to rest on her shoulder. Feeling a little fatigued herself she laid her head upon his and welcomed a short nap.  
  
  
  
When Serena woke she found a blanket around her tiny body which was stiff from leaning against the post. She looked for a sign of Darien and noticed that his bathrobe was off the hook and his slippers were no where to be found. She got up from the bed and went to look for her patient.  
  
As she searched the mansion she grew more frantic for he was nowhere to be found. When she went to ask Rini if she had seen him she discovered Rini was no where to be found either. "That's strange." She mumbled to herself as she went to the den.  
  
She opened the door after hearing muffled sounds from the room. The cute picture she saw made her heart flutter. Darien was sitting in his pajamas, slippers, and bathrobe reading a storybook to Rini whose head was lightly resting on his shoulder. He looked up to see a touching expression on Serena's face and he smiled.  
  
Rini opened her tired eyes to see Serena walking into the room with a playful grin on her face. She sat up abruptly and waved hello to Serena.  
  
"Hi Rini!" Serena exclaimed as she fell into the big leather couch. Rini got up from the couch grabbed a giant stuffed animal and placed it on the couch next to Serena. "What's this for?" Serena asked in wonderment as Rini placed Serena's arms around the teddy bear.  
  
"Now you have someone to cuddle with too! Plus he's warm and soft!" Rini jumped for joy before leaping onto the couch and resting on her head on Darien's shoulder.  
  
Serena chuckled at the petite girl's antics. How similar she had been as a little girl, it really was quite scary the similarities between them. Serena almost gasped out loud when she saw Rini wink at her. 'That little devil.' She thought silently to herself.  
  
Serena let out a scream as the pillow was removed and she felt her head fall into Darien's lap. One of his hands came about her waist to steady her and the other threw the stuffed teddy to the other side of the room. He laughed out loud a bit at the haphazard look she wore on her face, her hair messy from the fall, her cheeks flushed with excitement, and her lips curved into a smile. His other hand cupped her cheek and he bent down as if he was going to kiss her when he shook his head and stroked her soft hair instead.  
  
"I think someone needs to be taught a lesson." Serena exclaimed before the racing butterflies in her heart exploded.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Darien exclaimed as he helped her to a sitting position so her body was in close contact with his.  
  
"Oh not you but a little pink haired angel who is cowering behind someone I know." Serena winked at Darien and he smiled in understanding.  
  
"There is someone behind me?" Darien asked innocently. Serena and Darien smiled when they heard Rini giggling.  
  
"Yes and I intend to punish her with the worst method ever!" Serena said in her attempt at a scary voice.  
  
Darien looked Serena square in the eye, mouthed the word "Three" and raised one of his hands to count. When he reached three he turned and grabbed Rini forcing her from her hiding spot. Serena bent in and began tickling the child mercilessly and smiled brightly at the child's bouts of laughter.  
  
"Stop!" she pleaded in between giggles, "Please stop!"  
  
"Never!" Darien cried as he began to tickle Serena too. Serena squirmed and then began to laugh as he tickled her sides and pulled her close. Serena gave-up on tickling Rini and began to attack Darien with full force. His hearty laughter filled the room as her chimes of laughter filled in the gaps.  
  
Rini seeing her chance at escape ducked from beneath their arms and crawled away. Andrew opened the door to peak in and smiled at the sight before him, 'She sure works fast.' He thought as Rini ran towards him. He closed the door on the cute couple and gave Rini a high-five.  
  
"Nice." He stated bending down so that he was at her level.  
  
"As always." She smiled as he ruffled her head.  
  
"I'm beginning to think you planned this with out me." Andrew replied.  
  
"Maybe I did," Rini drawled, "and then again maybe I didn't." She laughed out loud at Andrews bemused face. "When do think they'll realize I'm not there anymore?"  
  
"I'm not sure. In the meantime though do you want to go grab a snack?"  
  
Rini's stomach rumbled in reply. They both heard the laughter stop in the room and they ran towards the kitchen laughing all the way. 


End file.
